


Two in One

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Older Michael, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Twink Dean, cockring, hole stretching, huge dildo, knot slut dean, older lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer spend hours finding out just how much their new Omega can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“Look how wet that cunt is, Michael.” Lucifer pumped his fingers in and out of Dean’s slick hole. “Can you hear how badly he wants us? Two thick Alpha dicks buried in his Omega cunt.” Three fingers became four and Dean released a broken cry of desperation.

He could smell the heady, tempting scent of Alpha arousal and the beginnings of Alpha rut in the air. It coated his tongue and dragged him to a fuzzy, warm place that he didn’t want to leave.

“He’s positively dripping, Lucifer.” Michael spoke and Dean could see the dark haired Alpha removing the last of his clothes to reveal an impressive cock Dean wanted inside him  _yesterday_. “Think that slutty cunt can take two?”

Dean’s mind blanked at the thought. Two Alpha cocks in his ass. He wondered if it was possible for them to both knot in his hole and if his ass could take that kind of stretch. “Can an Omega take two knots in their cunt like that?” Lucifer wondered.

“We can find out soon enough. We’ve got plenty of time to wreck that cunt of his.”

The fingers inside him stretched him wide open, slipped free and Dean threw his head back when he was guided down onto Michael’s long, extremely thick cock. It filled him up and had his mouth dropping open on a strangled gasp as the stretch of it burned.

“I knew when he started pressing up against you, leaking pheromones and arousal, that he’d have an insatiable little cunt.” Lucifer breathed the words from behind him and Dean groaned as his ass pressed down against Michael’s hips. “A hungry cunt begging to be filled.”

He experimentally shifted earning an appreciative moan from the Alpha who he was currently impaled on when his inner muscles tightened. “He’s tight. I don’t know if that cunt can take two.”

“I’m very confident he can take two. You didn’t get a good enough look at his wet cunt.” Lucifer guided Dean until he was laid out over Michael and he could see pure lust in Michael’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but a finger was nudging in alongside Michael’s thick cock and his mouth fell open on a gasp.

It burned and Dean whined lowly, hole clenching and body tightening, until Lucifer had managed to get his whole finger inside and was stimulating him. Arousal and the heady scent of both Alphas had him relaxing, body producing more slick.

The entire time Lucifer opened him up further he squirmed, gasped and whimpered on top of Michael. It wasn’t until Lucifer had managed to push a thick dildo inside along Michael’s cock, pumping it in and out, that the other Alpha seemed satisfied.

“You’re missing a hell of a view, Michael. Nothing like an Omega pussy stretched wide open and full.” The dildo was pulled out causing Dean to shove his face against Michael and whimper. “His little cunt is going to gape when we’re through.”

Warmth pressed up against him and this time the thick, blunt pressure against his hole was Lucifer’s cock. He saw stars as it pushed inside and Lucifer groaned loudly the further he sunk inside.

Dean couldn’t remember being so full before and his ass ached almost violently at the near impossible stretch, “Wow.” Michael breathed once they both started slowly moving. Dean could feel slick leaking out around their cocks and the wet slide of their bodies together.

He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if they both knotted his ass at the same time.

“Harder.” He managed to gasp when he could think straight, “Harder Alphas I need it harder please please.”

He couldn’t remember feeling this good before, couldn’t remember being this full before in his life and it had his mind fuzzy with pleasure. There was an almost constant stimulation of his prostate and Dean found himself unable to form words.

The only thing he could manage were moans and whimpers.

“Don’t think we can get two knots in there.” Michael grunted under him, “You can fuck his face and I’ll knot his cunt or we can switch.”

“We’ll work him up to two knots. I think some hole stretching would help while we’re recovering from the first knotting.”

Dean twitched, his ass trying to clamp down when a knot nudged at his stretched hole. “Oh fuck.”

“Fuck but he feels so good around me. So fucking tight.” Lucifer’s voice was wrecked when he finally answered.

“You can knot his cunt next if we can’t get his hole open enough for two knots. We’ll fuck him through the afternoon and night until we’ve pumped him full either way.”

Lucifer’s cock pulled out and Dean almost sobbed at the loss when they adjusted him so he was on all fours. Seconds passed before Michael’s cock was pounding into him from behind and Lucifer’s cock choked off any moans that could have escaped his mouth.

Together they fucked him hard at both ends, grunting and moaning, as Dean’s arms trembled and his neglected cock ached. Michael’s knot caught inside him first, swelling up before his release pumped into him.

“Close. So fucking close.” Lucifer hissed while his pace picked up and Dean could feel the growing knot. “How does his cunt feel around your knot?”

Dean groaned at the flood of warmth in his ass. His inner muscles had clamped down on Michael’s knot and were currently milking the Alpha’s knot for every drop of come. “Perfect.” Michael breathed, “You were right. He does have a greedy cunt.”

The cock in his mouth shoved deep and the knot swelled pushing his mouth wide open, causing his jaw to ache. Dean kept his throat relaxed and swallowed as much as he could when Lucifer’s cock spilled into him.

“Pretty little Omega cockslut.” Lucifer grinned at him, eyes hooded and pleasure evident. “Took both of our dicks in that wet pussy so easily and you’re going to take both of our knots at the same time as well.”

“Should we reward him?” Michael asked and Dean whimpered around Lucifer when a hand lightly touched his hard, leaking cock. “Or should we wait until he’s bouncing on your cock and I’m coming on that pretty face of his?”

Dean almost came at the very thought of another round of fucking and Michael shooting his load on his face. He clenched down and tried to push back into Michael’s knot, eyes glancing up at Lucifer. His body was warm and tight and he was right there on the edge.

“He comes on a knot or not at all.” Lucifer stroked a hand down his face and Dean leaned into the touch, eyes lowered submissively and instincts purring at being caught between two strong Alphas. Lucifer released another load down his throat and some escaped out of the corners of his mouth, trailing down.

* * *

“Put another one inside.” Michael breathed as Dean sobbed against the pillows, body tight and aching, as Lucifer started to work a long, thick ridged dildo into his already stuffed ass. “I think that’ll be enough of a stretch.”

It had started off with an impressive collection of dildos ranging in large to impossible laid out on the bed. Now most of them were stuffed inside his burning ass and Dean’s cock was pressed to the sheets, neglected and sensitive.

“We’ll definitely be able to fit two knots in that wet cunt now.” Lucifer grinned as he shoved the dildo in further, making sure not to mess up the ones already nestled inside Dean.

Once it was shoved inside both Alphas admired the view. “I can’t wait.” Michael breathed, “I want to be buried inside him. Now.”

Slowly each dildo was pulled out, slick coated, before being discarded. Dean could only lay there limply as his ass clenched down in response to the feeling of the dildos slipping free.

His hole gaped obscenely once all of the dildos had been removed.

“Look at that.” Lucifer laughed, “He’s ready. Do you want to be laid out on the bed with him on top or behind him?”

“I do like having him astride my dick.”

They easily maneuvered Dean so he was sliding down Michael’s rock hard cock and collapsing on Michael’s chest with a broken whine.

Lucifer didn’t even bother fingering Dean further open, he didn’t have to, as he effortlessly pushed himself in alongside Michael’s large cock. “Fuck. I could pop a knot right now.” He breathed with a snarl as they started moving together, sliding through the copious amounts of slick, as Dean wailed between them begging for release.

But Michael’s arms locked around Dean and kept him pressed firmly to his chest as they fucked into Dean’s pliant body with grunts of pleasure.

“Please please please please!” Dean whimpered against Michael’s firm chest as his hole clenched and unclenched around the cocks pumping into him. “Please Alphas I need…I _need_ —”

“Oh we’re going to give you exactly what you need.” Lucifer promised with a growl as he started jerking his hips forward quicker. Michael’s were thrusting up as quick as he could and Lucifer could feel how Michael’s knot was growing as well as his own.

With a vicious snarl he slammed himself as deep as possible and started rutting in short, desperate thrusts. He had to press close and hard against Dean, greedy and desperate for his knot, as Michael’s swelled up.

The pressure of Dean’s clenching hole, the wet warmth of slick and Michael’s growing knot had his own rapidly swelling up.

Between them Dean howled at the stretch of two knots filling his ass, spreading it impossibly wide and catching, as both started spilling into him in thick, hot ropes of come that painted his insides.

Dean lay there limply shuddering and whining roughly as Michael and Lucifer’s cocks pumped their release into him.

“Hurts.” He slurred the word as Michael carded fingers through Dean’s sweat damp hair, “Can’t…can’t…aches please.”

Lucifer leaned back slightly causing Dean to release a sob at the pull of on stretched open hole. “Michael…” he breathed in awe, “You should _see_ it. I’ve never seen a cunt stuffed this full before.”

His finger traced over the taunt ring of Dean’s hole earning a choked off whine and he watched mesmerized as Dean’s ass worked to milk _both_ of their knots. He could see where Dean had been stretched beyond normal and grinned wickedly.

“We have to do this again.”

The tight clench and the delicious heat were too great of a temptation. Being the only cock and knot buried inside an Omega felt amazing but this, the added pressure, was _more_.

“We’re going to have to use the biggest plug when we’re done. It’ll be the only thing that’ll stay in his cunt. We ruined it.”

Michael moaned as he rocked his hips up and Lucifer hissed in pleasure at Dean’s ass clenching down even more on them. “Now that we know he can take two knots in his cunt I think it’s time we buy that one toy, Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened and something delighted passed over his features. “The Annihilator? He’s such a small thing…he’ll be truly impaled on that, Michael. They made one with a knotting feature recently...” His face brightened at the thought, “I’ll have that thing over here quickly.”

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d sent an assistant to purchase a sex toy and bring it by their penthouse. Michael stretched his arm out and grabbed Lucifer’s phone handing it to his brother as though there wasn’t an Omega caught between them on both of their knots.

A quick text and an equally fast response had Lucifer humming in satisfaction as his cock emptied another load into Dean’s ass. “She’ll drop it by in an hour.”

Michael nodded as he relaxed back into the sheets and savored the warmth sprawled out on his chest as pleasure ripped through him. “He’ll look perfect impaled on it right in the middle of the floor or tied down so he can’t move.”

Dean blurrily looked up at him, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, with his pretty mouth dropped open as he panted roughly. “Wha?” Michael only grinned at the completely wrecked expression on the Omega’s face.

It was always a beautiful thing when an Omega was completely fucked out and drunk off of Alpha pheromones.

Thirty minutes later after both of their knots had gone down and Michael had stuffed Dean’s hole full of the large plug the brothers were cleaning up their newest purchase. “ _This_ will completely ruin that pussy of his.”

“I know.”

Dean was a sprawled out limp mess on the sheets as they set everything up and Lucifer set about stretching Dean open further once he’d removed the plug. Breathless cries filled the room as Dean’s prostate was stimulated and his sensitive cock brushed against the sheets.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to keep your cunt nice and full. We bought just the thing for you.”

Green eyes blinked at him lazily once Lucifer felt Dean was stretched open enough and he hauled Dean up off the bed. It took Dean’s natural slick and a lot of additional lube but Lucifer worked the gigantic dildo inside Dean’s ass at a steady rate.

The beautiful sounds that Dean released, moans and sobs, filled the penthouse as Michael added lube when it looked like something more was needed to aid the way of the dildo.  

Together they worked it inside Dean’s shaking body until it was fully seated and then they sat Dean down so his stuffed ass was flush against the bed with his legs spread out. A desperate howl escaped and both Alphas could see the toy _very_  clearly through Dean’s flat belly. The gigantic outline of it underneath Dean's skin had both of them groaning in appreciation.

“Have you ever seen anything more perfect?” Michael breathed out as his fingers traced over the obvious impression of the dildo through Dean’s stomach. “He couldn’t be fuller.”

Lucifer nodded as he gained his feet, “It would look better attached to a fucking machine pounding into his cunt. We’ll have to see about that later.”

Carefully they secured Dean’s wrists so his arms were spread out, tied to the headboard and his legs tied so they were spread out in an obscene display of the splits leaving his little Omega cock on display. He was completely vulnerable and exposed in the arousing position.

The bulge of the dildo was beyond evident, no doubt giving a contrasting sensation of deliciously full and painful stretch, and Lucifer nodded. “One last thing.” The vibrating cockring had Dean jerking in his restraints, howling and sobbing and begging brokenly, as the two Alphas watched with barely contained lust.

“Please!” the word was wailed as Dean jerked and his ass pressed back down into the mattress. Lucifer imagined that greedily pussy trying to work the dildo and failing. “Please Alphas please!”

Michael got to his feet next to the bed and glanced at Lucifer before looking at Dean shuddering, stomach muscles quivering, as the cockring drove him crazy and the dildo remained firmly stuffed inside him.

“Don’t worry, little Omega, once we’re ready again we’ll fill you up once more.”

"Activate it."

It was with undisguised glee that Lucifer moved up, pressed his hand underneath and turned the knotting feature on. They could both hear the way Dean's howls and sobs increased as what was probably one of the world's largest knots expanded and expanded until it had reached the full knotting. Both could only imagine what Dean's once small hole looked like stuffed completely and impossibly full with such an enormous knotted toy buried to the hilt.

The toy started vibrating, a dull sound only heard when they strained to hear between the sounds ripped from Dean, as both of them stared avidly at the flushed face, quivering lips and straining muscles. Dean's eyes were almost completely black, the pupils blown completely, as he howled and his little cock almost seemed purple with the desperate need to come.

"We're keeping him."

"Undoubtedly. We'll claim him after this." But for now they were more than content to enjoy the sight before them and to listen to Dean’s desperate begging as he strained against his restraints. It wasn't a question that Dean's tiny hole would be gaping for hours after this.


End file.
